Julian Bernardino's Sabohontas Trailer
Here is a trailer for Sabohontas by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Pocahontas - Sabrina (Sabrina the Animated Series) *John Smith - Goof Max (A Goofy Movie) *Governor Ratcliffe - Jafar (Aladdin) *Meeko - Salem (Sabrina the Animated Series) *Flit - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *Percy - Max (The Little Mermaid) *Chief Powhatan - Professor owl (Adventure In Music Melody & Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom) *Grandmother Willow - Mrs. Woodpecker (Scrambled Eggs Peterkin) Transcript *(the scene opens where several people are bringing to the Indian village) *Narrator: She was the daughter of the chief. (Sabrina runs through the forest) *Professor Owl: She has her mother's spirit now. She goes wherever the wind takes her. *Dee Dee: Come down here! (Sabrina, wearing her blue swimsuit with swimcap, jumps off the cliff and dives into the sea by making a swan dive) *Narrator: And she lived a life of freedom. *Dee Dee: No! Not that... way. (jumps off the cliff, wearing her pink swimsuit and swimcap, and dives into the sea by making a swan dive, just like Tanya does) *Settlers: Watch out! Come on, lads. Steady on your course. (a ship sails) *Narrator: He was an explorer, searching for adventure in new land. *Goof Max: Come on, lads. We didn't come all this way to look for it. (the guards come to the forest) *Uncle Grandpa: They do not intend to stay. *Jafar: We're counting you to make sure those feebles do not interrupt our mission. (Tanya, Jerry, and Tom hide in the bushes) *Chaz Finster: I... I made it myself. *Narrator: But though their worlds were very different... *Starkiller: These pays of visitors are very strange to us. No-one is to go near them. Their destinies were one. (Max and Sabrina finally meet each other) *Narrator: From Julian Bernardino Productions, comes this American Legend. *Max: Who are you? *Sabrina: Sabrina. (singing as she and Max run with Salem and Archimedes) Come round the pine trails of the forest. Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth, Come roll in all the riches all around you, And for once, never wonder what they're worth. (Max falls with Max pursuing Salem) *Mrs. Woodpecker: Hello, Max. *Goof Max: That meerkat is talking to me. *Sabrina: Then you should talk back. *Mrs. Woodpecker: He's handsome, too. *Sabrina: Oh, I like her. *Narrator: She believed in her dreams, *Uncle Grandpa: Professor Owl has asked to seek your hand in marrage. (Starkiller Gags) *Sabrina: I think my dream is pointing down another path. *Narrator: followed her heart, *Sabrina: What are you doing here? *Goof Max: I had to see you again. *Dee Dee: You'll be turning your back on your own people. *Sabrina: I can't leave you. *Narrator: and found the love that changed the world. *Mrs. Woodpecker: Let the spirits of the Earth guide you. *Sabrina: I love him, Father. *Chaz FInster: Bravo. *Narrator: Julian Bernardino: Productions presents its all-new full-length animated motion picture. *Sabrina: I look once more just around the river bend, beyond the shore somewhere past the sea. *Narrator: With music by Academy Award Winner, Alan Menken, and lyrics by Award Winning Lyrictist, Stephen Schwartz. *Sabrina: And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon, for whether we are white or copper-skinned... *Narrator: And this time, experience the adventure. *Sabrina: Until you can paint with all the colors of the wind. *Narrator: Sabohontas. Category:Julian Bernardino